nethackfandomcom-20200214-history
Source:NetHack 3.4.0/objclass.h
Below is the full text to objclass.h from the source code of NetHack 3.4.0. To link to a particular line, write [[NetHack 3.4.0/objclass.h#line123]], for example. Warning! This is the source code from an old release. For the latest release, see Source code 1. /* SCCS Id: @(#)objclass.h 3.4 1996/06/16 */ 2. /* Copyright © Stichting Mathematisch Centrum, Amsterdam, 1985. */ 3. /* NetHack may be freely redistributed. See license for details. */ 4. 5. #ifndef OBJCLASS_H 6. #define OBJCLASS_H 7. 8. /* definition of a class of objects */ 9. 10. struct objclass { 11. short oc_name_idx; /* index of actual name */ 12. short oc_descr_idx; /* description when name unknown */ 13. char * oc_uname; /* called by user */ 14. Bitfield(oc_name_known,1); 15. Bitfield(oc_merge,1); /* merge otherwise equal objects */ 16. Bitfield(oc_uses_known,1); /* obj->known affects full decription */ 17. /* otherwise, obj->dknown and obj->bknown */ 18. /* tell all, and obj->known should always */ 19. /* be set for proper merging behavior */ 20. Bitfield(oc_pre_discovered,1); /* Already known at start of game; */ 21. /* won't be listed as a discovery. */ 22. Bitfield(oc_magic,1); /* inherently magical object */ 23. Bitfield(oc_charged,1); /* may have +n or (n) charges */ 24. Bitfield(oc_unique,1); /* special one-of-a-kind object */ 25. Bitfield(oc_nowish,1); /* cannot wish for this object */ 26. 27. Bitfield(oc_big,1); 28. #define oc_bimanual oc_big /* for weapons & tools used as weapons */ 29. #define oc_bulky oc_big /* for armor */ 30. Bitfield(oc_tough,1); /* hard gems/rings */ 31. 32. Bitfield(oc_dir,2); 33. #define NODIR 1 /* for wands/spells: non-directional */ 34. #define IMMEDIATE 2 /* directional */ 35. #define RAY 3 /* zap beams */ 36. 37. #define PIERCE 1 /* for weapons & tools used as weapons */ 38. #define SLASH 2 /* (latter includes iron ball & chain) */ 39. #define WHACK 0 40. 41. /*Bitfield(oc_subtyp,3);*/ /* Now too big for a bitfield... see below */ 42. 43. Bitfield(oc_material,5); 44. #define LIQUID 1 /* currently only for venom */ 45. #define WAX 2 46. #define VEGGY 3 /* foodstuffs */ 47. #define FLESH 4 /* ditto */ 48. #define PAPER 5 49. #define CLOTH 6 50. #define LEATHER 7 51. #define WOOD 8 52. #define BONE 9 53. #define DRAGON_HIDE 10 /* not leather! */ 54. #define IRON 11 /* Fe - includes steel */ 55. #define METAL 12 /* Sn, &c. */ 56. #define COPPER 13 /* Cu - includes brass */ 57. #define SILVER 14 /* Ag */ 58. #define GOLD 15 /* Au */ 59. #define PLATINUM 16 /* Pt */ 60. #define MITHRIL 17 61. #define PLASTIC 18 62. #define GLASS 19 63. #define GEMSTONE 20 64. #define MINERAL 21 65. 66. #define is_organic(otmp) (objectsotmp->otyp.oc_material <= WOOD) 67. #define is_metallic(otmp) (objectsotmp->otyp.oc_material >= IRON && \ 68. objectsotmp->otyp.oc_material <= MITHRIL) 69. 70. /* primary damage: fire/rust/--- */ 71. /* is_flammable(otmp), is_rottable(otmp) in mkobj.c */ 72. #define is_rustprone(otmp) (objectsotmp->otyp.oc_material IRON) 73. 74. /* secondary damage: rot/acid/acid */ 75. #define is_corrodeable(otmp) (objectsotmp->otyp.oc_material COPPER || objectsotmp->otyp.oc_material IRON) 76. 77. #define is_damageable(otmp) (is_rustprone(otmp) || is_flammable(otmp) || \ 78. is_rottable || is_corrodeable(otmp)) 79. 80. schar oc_subtyp; 81. #define oc_skill oc_subtyp /* Skills of weapons, spellbooks, tools, gems */ 82. #define oc_armcat oc_subtyp /* for armor */ 83. #define ARM_SHIELD 1 /* needed for special wear function */ 84. #define ARM_HELM 2 85. #define ARM_GLOVES 3 86. #define ARM_BOOTS 4 87. #define ARM_CLOAK 5 88. #define ARM_SHIRT 6 89. #define ARM_SUIT 0 90. 91. uchar oc_oprop; /* property (invis, &c.) conveyed */ 92. char oc_class; /* object class */ 93. schar oc_delay; /* delay when using such an object */ 94. uchar oc_color; /* color of the object */ 95. 96. short oc_prob; /* probability, used in mkobj() */ 97. unsigned short oc_weight; /* encumbrance (1 cn = 0.1 lb.) */ 98. short oc_cost; /* base cost in shops */ 99. /* Check the AD&D rules! The FIRST is small monster damage. */ 100. /* for weapons, and tools, rocks, and gems useful as weapons */ 101. schar oc_wsdam, oc_wldam; /* max small/large monster damage */ 102. schar oc_oc1, oc_oc2; 103. #define oc_hitbon oc_oc1 /* weapons: "to hit" bonus */ 104. 105. #define a_ac oc_oc1 /* armor class, used in ARM_BONUS in do.c */ 106. #define a_can oc_oc2 /* armor: used in mhitu.c */ 107. #define oc_level oc_oc2 /* books: spell level */ 108. 109. unsigned short oc_nutrition; /* food value */ 110. }; 111. 112. struct objdescr { 113. const char *oc_name; /* actual name */ 114. const char *oc_descr; /* description when name unknown */ 115. }; 116. 117. extern NEARDATA struct objclass objects[]; 118. extern NEARDATA struct objdescr obj_descr[]; 119. 120. /* 121. * All objects have a class. Make sure that all classes have a corresponding 122. * symbol below. 123. */ 124. #define RANDOM_CLASS 0 /* used for generating random objects */ 125. #define ILLOBJ_CLASS 1 126. #define WEAPON_CLASS 2 127. #define ARMOR_CLASS 3 128. #define RING_CLASS 4 129. #define AMULET_CLASS 5 130. #define TOOL_CLASS 6 131. #define FOOD_CLASS 7 132. #define POTION_CLASS 8 133. #define SCROLL_CLASS 9 134. #define SPBOOK_CLASS 10 /* actually SPELL-book */ 135. #define WAND_CLASS 11 136. #define GOLD_CLASS 12 137. #define GEM_CLASS 13 138. #define ROCK_CLASS 14 139. #define BALL_CLASS 15 140. #define CHAIN_CLASS 16 141. #define VENOM_CLASS 17 142. #define MAXOCLASSES 18 143. 144. #define ALLOW_COUNT (MAXOCLASSES+1) /* Can be used in the object class */ 145. #define ALL_CLASSES (MAXOCLASSES+2) /* input to getobj(). */ 146. #define ALLOW_NONE (MAXOCLASSES+3) /* */ 147. 148. #define BURNING_OIL (MAXOCLASSES+1) /* Can be used as input to explode. */ 149. #define MON_EXPLODE (MAXOCLASSES+2) /* Exploding monster (e.g. gas spore) */ 150. 151. #if 0 /* moved to decl.h so that makedefs.c won't see them */ 152. extern const char def_oc_symsMAXOCLASSES; /* default class symbols */ 153. extern uchar oc_symsMAXOCLASSES; /* current class symbols */ 154. #endif 155. 156. /* Default definitions of all object-symbols (must match classes above). */ 157. 158. #define ILLOBJ_SYM ']' /* also used for mimics */ 159. #define WEAPON_SYM ')' 160. #define ARMOR_SYM '161. #define RING_SYM '=' 162. #define AMULET_SYM '"' 163. #define TOOL_SYM '(' 164. #define FOOD_SYM '%' 165. #define POTION_SYM '!' 166. #define SCROLL_SYM '?' 167. #define SPBOOK_SYM '+' 168. #define WAND_SYM '/' 169. #define GOLD_SYM '$' 170. #define GEM_SYM '*' 171. #define ROCK_SYM '`' 172. #define BALL_SYM '0' 173. #define CHAIN_SYM '_' 174. #define VENOM_SYM '.' 175. 176. struct fruit { 177. char fname[PL_FSIZ; 178. int fid; 179. struct fruit *nextf; 180. }; 181. #define newfruit() (struct fruit *)alloc(sizeof(struct fruit)) 182. #define dealloc_fruit(rind) free((genericptr_t) (rind)) 183. 184. #define OBJ_NAME(obj) (obj_descr(obj).oc_name_idx.oc_name) 185. #define OBJ_DESCR(obj) (obj_descr(obj).oc_descr_idx.oc_descr) 186. #endif /* OBJCLASS_H */ objclass.h